makingthecrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Lawl Fighterz NOW!
is a game that'll be made by someone else, like Smash Bros. Lawl Invasion. It was similar to Super Smash Bros., but with different stuff in it. Playable Characters Starter Characters *Elijah Eubank (Miiverse) *Berk (The Trap Door) *The Guy Who Does Not Like Green Eggs and Ham (Green Eggs and Ham (Seuss on the Loose)) *Sailor Moon *Toon Yoshi (Super Mario World (TV series)) *Rabbid (Rabbids) *8-Bit AVGN (AVGN Adventures) *Red (Angry Birds) Unlockable Characters *Stella (Angry Birds) *Corey (a.k.a.: Icefido) (Miiverse) *'80s Michelangelo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987 TV series)) *Steve Urkel (Family Matters) Stages Default Arenas *Miiverse Menu (Elijah and Corey's Home Stage) *The Dark and Nasty Regions (Berk's Home Stage) *The Guy Who Does Not Like Green Eggs and Ham's Unnamed Stage *Castle of Serenity (Sailor Moon and '80s Michelangelo's Home Stage) *Dinosaur Land (Toon Yoshi's Home Stage) *The Rabbid Stadium (Rabbid and Steve Urkel's Home Stage) *GameLand (8-Bit AVGN's Home Stage) *Piggy Island (Red and Stella's Home Stage) Unlockable Arena *Retro City Rampage DX Community The One-Player Game-exclusive Arenas *Jade Crystal *Battlefield *Final Destination The One-Player Game In The One-Player Game, before a player starts the game, a character, difficulty level, and number of lives is selected. The difficulty levels range from Very Easy, Easy, Normal, Hard, to Very Hard. The number of lives can be set anywhere from one to five lives. The number of lives carries over from the previous match, which means any lost lives are not restored each level. Once the player loses all lives, they can choose to continue, but will have their current score cut in half. Alternatively, they can quit, which will result in a Game Over. All stages work with the stock system and opponents and allies have one life each. There is a time limit of five minutes per match, but players can choose to disable it. Stages *Stage 1-The player fights The Guy Who Does Not Like Green Eggs and Ham at his stage. *Stage 2-The player fights a team of 18 Toon Yoshis in Dinosaur Land. The player fights three Toon Yoshis at a time. When one is defeated, another one will take its place, until all are defeated. *Stage 3-The player fights 8-Bit AVGN in GameLand. *Bonus Stage 1-Break the Targets! The player has to hit the 10 targets within a time limit of 2 minutes. Each character has a different arena for his target test. Dying in the target test causes the failure of the test, but not the loss of a life. *Stage 4-The player fights Elijah and Corey on Miiverse Menu. The player also gets a randomly chosen ally. *Stage 5-The player fights Red in Piggy Island. *Stage 6-The player fights Giant Berk in The Dark and Nasty Regions. The player gets two randomly chosen allies. *Bonus Stage 2-Board the Platforms! The player has to land on all 10 platforms within 2 minutes. It is similar to Break the Targets!!; the player can get KO'd and fail the test, but it doesn't constitute towards the loss of a life. *Stage 7-The player fights a team of 8 Rabbids in The Rabbid Stadium. The player fights two at a time. *Stage 8-The player fights Sailor Moon on Castle of Serenity. *Stage 9-The player fights Jade Elijah at Jade Crystal. *Bonus Stage 3-Race to the Finish! The player has to reach the white door at the end while avoiding three Fighting Polygons, bombs, and bumpers within one minute. Like the two previous bonus stages, failure does not result in the loss of a life. *Stage 10-The player fights a team of 30 Fighting Polygons on the Battlefield stage. The polygons are fought three at a time. *Final Stage-The player fights The Polygon Master. Unlike the player, The Polygon Master does not have a percentage of damage, but 300 hit points. The battle takes place on Final Destination. Final Smashes *Elijah Eubank-I Got a Big Hammer! (Directional) *Berk-Don't You Open That Trapdoor! (Stage-wide) *The Guy Who Does Not Like Green Eggs and Ham-Green Eggs and Ham (Trapping) *Sailor Moon-Circle of Friendship (Focused) *Toon Yoshi-Red Devouring Yoshi (Transformation) *Rabbid-Calling All Bunnies! (Stage-wide) *8-Bit AVGN-The Blast of Epicness (Directional) *Red-Red Rage Quit! (Focused) *Stella-Super Big Bubble (Trapping) *Corey-Barney-rastic Park (Directional) *'80s Michelangelo-Supermutant Michelangelo (Transformation) *Steve Urkel-The Urkel Atom-a-Bomb (Directional) Category:Video Games Category:Crossover series Category:Crossover games Category:Fanon Games Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Series Category:Smash Bros. Fanon